planetofheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bubbles
Profile Meet Bubbles, a long ranged combatant who excels at taking targets out one at a time. Living within a suit made from scraps, Bubbles comes equipped with a harpoon gun, explosives, and a goal so misguided he may never truly recover. This aquatic version of Iron Man is a Marksman that specializes in single-target kills, although two of his abilities do have area-of-effect. Like all Marksman, he has high attack power and low health, probably the lowest among all of the Marksmen. And unlike Magnum and Candy, he has no completely reliable way of escape, which means he has to stay at the backlines and avoid getting hit as much as possible. In return, Explosive Harpoon deals damage and slows or stuns, Sticky Mine leaves a landmine that hurts anyone that it latches onto, and Mega Torpedo homes in on poor enemies - slowly, but dangerously. His damage is further compounded by Lacerated Wounds that deal damage-over-time along with his basic attacks. One can describe Bubbles' runeset in one phrase: they'll make him hit harder. His runes either directly increase his outgoing damage or make it difficult for his enemies to run away from him. His don't have quite as much synergy together as with other heroes, but that gives him a wide and variable skillset that can be customized to one's playstyle. Abilities Runes Level 1 Runes Level 2 Runes Level 3 Runes Level 4 Runes Level 5 Runes Level 6 Runes Tips and Strategies TBA 'Ability and Rune Tips' *'Basic Attacks' **TBA *'Explosive Harpoon' **TBA *'Sticky Mine' **TBA *'Mega Torpedo' **TBA *'Lacerated Wounds' **TBA 'Combos and Co-ops' *Solo Combos **TBA *Rune Combos **TBA *Notable Character Co-ops **TBA *Notable Opponents **TBA Story As a member of a race of sentient angelfish, Bubbles was destined to be just another mindless worker on his home planet. The Spark of Life within him altered both his mind & heart, setting him on his own path. Equipped with a harpoon gun and mechanical suit scavenged from a crashed ship, Bubbles sets out with only one goal in mind: Revenge. Bubbles hails from Laguna, a massive planetoid completely covered in water and populated by a race of over 50 billion sentient angelfish. Their society, similar to that of bees, has one queen, thousands of drones who directly serve her, and billions of worker fish. Bubbles was one of these worker fish. Bubbles was profoundly different from the other members of his species due to his Spark, thanks to which he has been able to evade punishment and become a Hero. Yet, at first, Bubbles was identical to all the other fish. He hatched from an egg and swam to school where he was trained to become regular member of the angelfish community. This changed when Bubbles first saw the Queen during the Parade of the Great Wave. The Spark did its thing, and Bubbles became the first incident of a fish falling in love in all the recorded history of the universe. Leaving formation, Bubbles rushed towards the Queen in an event so unprecedented that the Queen’s bodyguards didn’t even react immediately, allowing Bubbles to swim so close that she actually noticed him. The extreme surprise in the Queen’s bulging eyes is Bubbles’s most precious memory. This memory was shortly followed by him becoming paralyzed by the Guards, and being sent to a plankton plantation at the South Pole. That’s just how love among fish goes. Having escaped from the plantation three times (being captured and sent back each time), Bubbles was ready for a fourth attempt. The fourth escape was so ingenious he managed to reach the Capital Trench, nearing his beloved Queen. Though love stories, even among aquatic creatures, are often filled with tragedy. While Bubbles was executing his plan to sneak into the Queen’s royal shell, the Guardians and the Devourer were battling in the space above Laguna. The Guardian’s mothership was damaged, crashing into the waters of Laguna and falling deep down below the waves, directly into the Capital Trench. The debris from the crashing ship killed the Queen right in front of Bubbles’s eyes. At that very moment, the old Bubbles, the romantic, infatuated angelfish, died along with her. He was replaced by a Bubbles that thirsted purely for revenge, and nothing more. Using pieces of the wreckage, Bubbles built his suit, fixed a prove, and went into space with a singular goal: to kill. The objective of this vengeance was the Guardians. It was there ship that killed his beloved Queen, surely they were the ones that deserved punishment! Unfortunately for both Bubbles and the Guardians, he knew nothing of the Devourer. Bubbles had no idea that, during the ill-fated battle, the Guardians had managed to draw the monster away from Laguna or that it was only thanks to them that his world was still intact. It was far too late for him to understand this fact, though, as Bubbles didn’t give a damn about anything anymore as he began to attack anything bearing the Guardian emblem. This is how the galaxy learned about Bubbles – a sentient fish in a mechanical suit causing chaos among the Guardian’s for unclear reasons. Eventually he was apprehended, causing the Forerunners to intervene and send him to the Ritual Planet. It was there where he became a Hero…although he still remains blinded by the horror he witnessed. His fellow Heroes have told him about the Devourer, the history of the Universe, and tried to make him see reason thousands of times. This is all in vain, as Bubbles has chosen to spend the rest of his life inflicting his misguided revenge upon the Guardians. From time to time there is still a glimmer of hope for this unfortunate Hero. Bubbles often has doubts about his chosen path. Could it be that the Guardians really aren’t to blame? Then the glimmer fades as he remembers the eyes of his Queen, dead, crushed beneath the remnants of the Guardian ship. His cold blood burns again with the blistering rage and unquenchable vengeance. Skin Gallery Base Bubbles.png|Base Itamae Bubbles.png|Itamae Bubbles Biohazard Bubbles.png|Biohazard Bubbles Trivia *During beta-testing, he was called the Psycho. Category:Heroes